


Green Lantern drabbles

by grus



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - Fandom, Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles written originally mostly for Comic Drabbles @ lj. Based either on the Green Lantern comics or GLTAS. Various characters and relationships, with a focus on Hal Jordan so far. These are mostly rated G and without anything squicky - I'll give individual warnings for drabbles that need them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these drabbles are quite old and now that I know the characters better I might have done them a bit differently but mostly I am quite pleased with them, so please enjoy. However, concrit is always very welcome!
> 
> I take requests for Green Lantern drabbles - leave a prompt in a comment if you feel like it.

#008 Dinner for two (DCAU - GLTAS, Hal Jordan/Carol Ferris, G)   
Title: Dinner for two  
Fandom: DCAU (Green Lantern TAS)  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Hal Jordan/Carol Ferris  
Rating: G  
Word count: 464  
Warnings: none  
Challenge: #008 very bad ideas

 

She knows agreeing to a date with him was a bad idea. Heck, she had known it even before she said yes. Even as he pleaded with those puppy dog eyes of his, she was sure he'd either stand her up again or be a few hours late at the least. Hal lately seemed to be late for his entire life when she thought about it. He had never been mister dependable, but this was reaching absurd levels. She would have to talk to him about that... that is if he appeared.

She's sitting at her desk doing the paperwork for the crashed plane. Hal should be helping her right now, but he managed to do another vanishing act, looking for the hard drive... and it apparently takes several hours to drive those few miles and recover the darned thing. 

Her temples are throbbing, after a day filled with so much worry everyone would get a headache. She puts the papers aside and starts looking for painkillers in the medical cabinet. She pops one pill (she's always careful with those, last thing she needs is getting hooked on them) and sits back waiting for it to start working. She looks out the window and notices the sun is already setting. Actually only the last rays are still visible in the sky and darkness is falling. 

Normally she would enjoy such a calming view, but it only reminds her of Hal's lateness. She glances at her watch. It's already long past closing hours at the company. Hal is apparently counting on her taking overtime to clean up his mess. She gazes at the stars and considers her options. She's wasting another evening waiting for someone who doesn't value her time. His boyish charm, sense of fun and the occasional glimpse of earnestness do not outweigh the fact he's a big man-child. And she's not a girl anymore. She'd known him for years, and put up with his antics patiently, waiting for him to grow up, but he never did. 

Enough was enough. She closes up and leaves to enjoy the nightly attractions of Coast City on her own. His loss.

\----------------------------  
He is sitting at the table in the Interceptor's dining room or rather area. He's pushing around with his fork the unrecognizable, soggy dish (was is supposed to be macaroni and cheese or at least the Oan interpretation of it?) he took out of a can. He has no appetite anyway. He stands up, earning himself a curious and concerned look from Kilowog, approaches the window and looks at the stars, different than those of Coast City's nights, even them reminding him how far he is from home... and from her. 

Dinner? He'll be lucky if he comes back home in time for Christmas.


	2. A Friend in Need

008 A friend in need (DCAU - GLTAS, Hal Jordan, Kilowog, G) 

Title: A friend in need  
Fandom: DCAU (Green Lantern TAS)  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Hal Jordan, Kilowog  
Rating: G  
Word count: 265  
Warnings: none  
Challenge: 008

“Bad idea” didn't cut it to describe what the two of them were up to. Members of the corps got suspended, demoted or outright exiled for less. Hell, where they were going was pretty much the equivalent of being in exile anyway. 

Still he's waiting for Jordan to appear in the Interceptor's hangar. They haven't outright agreed on going together, but he's not going to let the kid (he knows he's no kid by earthly standards, but that doesn't stop him from seeing him as such) get killed out there. Not on his watch. The human might be puny (Kilowog still can't believe he survived boot camp under him), smell odd, to say the least, and have the weirdest taste in food, but he's a friend. And no Green Lantern leves a friend alone with something like this. Especially not a friend who always has your back, whether you like it or not. And who's brave or reckless (or maybe both) enough to risk his life on a daily basis for beings much stronger than him.

When he hears the poor attempt at mimicking a Guardian, and then the loud crash of the security turret to the ground, he knows Jordan is coming. Loud thumps and crashes are somewhat of his trademark after all. The little poozer couldn't sneak up on anybody if his life depended on it.

When Hal sees him, he's startled and Kilowog feels mildly offended at his wide-eyed (or wide-lensed... the secret identity crap was annoying as hell). Did he really think he would let him take this on alone?


	3. Take to the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is sort of lifted from a Tori Amos song xD  
> This fic is based on Green Lantern: Secret Origin and Green Lantern: Secret Files and Origins. Reading those isn't necessary to understand it, but it would add weight to some of the lines (plus they're both good).

#001 - Take to the Sky (DCU, Hal Jordan, G) 

Title: Take to the Sky  
Fandom: DCU (Green Lantern)  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Hal Jordan, mentions of his family  
Rating: G  
Word count: 359  
Warnings: mentions of past character death  
Challenge: #001 – first

 

He's all giddy with anticipation, barely able not to squirm in the seat. Finally the time's come, just a few more minutes and it'll all become real. It's the moment he's been waiting for all his life... or at least as long as he can remember. It's always been all about the airfields for him, he could spend hours upon hours there, missing school (which he came to regret when he needed to do all the catching up for the training), staring at planes whooshing over his head, dreaming one day he'd be the one in the cockpit. 

He wishes he felt free to enjoy his very own first flight completely, but inevitably thoughts of dad's last start crawling up and threatening to ruin it all. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, pushing the images of fire, the sounds of explosions and screams out of his mind. He does his best to substitute them with dad's bright smile, the feeling of dad's warm and reassuring hand on his shoulder, the memory of the starry night dad took him flying in secret... behind mom's back. 

Mom... she's the one he should be thinking about now. She'd have a heart attack if she saw what he was doing. She must know anyway, him running off from home or not, he's sure she's keeping tabs on him and worrying like she used to for dad. Contrary to what her, Jack and Jim think, he understands how risky this is, how flying shouldn't even cross his mind after what he'd seen with his own eyes on that day. But he can't stop himself, it's not just a dream any more, it's who he is and what defines him. 

Mom will come around when the time is right. She'll understand. He's sure she will, just like in the end she always did, no matter what he'd been up to. They have all the time in the world to work their issues out when this is done with, but now the tower is giving him the all clear, and all he can think of is the blue, cloudless sky waiting for him.


	4. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place somewhere after the Sinestro Corps War.
> 
> Warnings: non-consensual groping and Parallax being creepy, mild violence
> 
> Probably the creepiest Green Lantern thing I've written so far, though it's still tame seeing what Parallax is capable of in the comics.

#19 twisted - "Routine" (DCU - Green Lantern, Hal Jordan/Parallax/Kyle Rayner, PG ) 

Title: Routine  
Word Count: 464  
Fandom: DCU (Green Lantern)  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Hal Jordan/Parallax/Kyle Rayner (very vague)  
Challenge # 19: Twisted

"Missed me, have you?", Parallax whispers in Hal's ear, the tone a mixture of mockery and seductiveness. His razor-sharp, yellow claws stroke the Lantern's cheek in a bloody caress. Hal struggles to release himself out of the monster's crushing and possessive hold, but it is a vain effort, leaving him more and more drained of energy. Hal knows all of this is really playing out in his head, even if the creature feels solid behind and around him, and the sting of the wound is as real as it gets. 

All of this is more familiar than he would ever dare to admit to himself. It's almost become part of a routine for the two of them. He's not the only one to have ever been infected, not by a long shot, but whenever the beast has a choice of victim, it rushes to Hal. 

“Look who's talking”, Hal tries for snark, wanting to distract the fiend, but it ends up sounding unconvincing even to his own ears. Parallax's next words only make things worse “Most observant of you Hally, I have missed you indeed”, he ruffles Hal's hair playfully, if anything a huge, spiky, yellow fear bug does can be described as such. 

“Admit it, you enjoy this”, Hal scoffs, “in spite of yourself”, Parallax pushes on, “I'm the outlet for your pent-up anger you've always dreamt of. You like being free of responsibility, going along for the ride with me, having some fun and then blaming all the havoc on poor old me. Your precious corps then takes you back, with some of them sparing you a few glares, sure enough. But the ones that really count, your precious little Earthmen still trust you with their lives, and that innocent poor boy, pretty Kyle, blushes at the sight of you. It's quite endearing actually. I always enjoy him joining in on our activities...”, he pauses and gasps as a sharp elbow lands square in his gut.

“If I ever need your psychoanalysis I have your number”, Hal yells, as he frees himself from the embrace and throws a huge green fist at the monster, which costs Parallax a few of his pointy teeth. 

“Hal, snap out of it, I know you can hear me in there!”, Hal's face lights up as he hears Kyle's voice, even tough it sounds a though it were coming from the bottom of a well. Soon enough he feels the strong hands of his friends pull him out, while with the corner of his eye he sees Parallax throwing a regular tantrum. Hal knows that what the bug said will haunt him on sleepless nights, but for now he pushes it to the back of his mind as he steps into the light.


	5. Mano-a-mano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in preboot canon, somewhere during Green Lantern vol. 4 (there's a passing reference to events from Green Lantern vol. 3), but it's quite understandable for reboot readers or GLTAS fans, me thinks.

#021 Mano-a-mano (DCU, Hal Jordan/Guy Gardner) 

Title: Mano-a-mano  
Fandom: DCU (Green Lantern)  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Hal Jordan/Guy Gardner  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 500  
Warnings: none  
Challenge: #021 - snow

 

The snowball hits him in the neck. It's stopped by his protective aura, so he is shielded from the chill, but he can still feel the weakened but tangible impact.

He whips his head around and glares at his companion

"What? Can't have a little fun any more?" Guy whines theatrically.

"Being assaulted is not my idea of fun," Hal deadpans, but he's already forming a snowball of his own with a pair of construct hands.

Guy smirks, admiring Hal's handiwork, and offers "How about we do it without the rings, pretty boy? No shields, no flying, no constructs, just you and me mano-a-mano... unless you're chickening out!"

Hal dissolves the shield around himself, staying only in uniform, and laughs maniacally. "This pretty boy had a reputation for winning every snowball fight at school. Kids twice my size cowered hearing my name," he boasts as he refines the snowball, now with his own hands.

"Aren't you going to take the ring off?" Guy taunts.

Hal stares at him for a long while in disbelief. Guy still seems puzzled, so he clarifies icily "Don't tell me you forgot what happened the last time we took off our rings for a fight..."

Comprehension dawns on Guys face. "We had the time of our lives in that prison," he sounds almost wistful.

Hal just rolls his eyes and launches the snowball at Guy, hitting him squarely in the face.

"Hey," Guy sputters, face reddened, "You didn't say 'go'!"

"Go!" Hal laughs gleefully as he runs off to pick up more snow.

They trade several blows, the battle gradually becoming less about the snow and more about tackling each other.

Finally, Hal lunges at Guy, hoping to push him into a large, soft-looking snow drift. Guy looses his balance, but grabs on to Hal and ends up pulling him atop of himself. Hal yelps at the impact, the wind knocked out of both of them. 

For a while they both lie there, panting and laughing, the green parts o their uniforms melting the surrounding snow to their further amusement.

When Hal decides to pick himself up, Guy tightens his hold. Their faces are now inches from each other, their breaths mingling.

"Guy, it's been fun, but the Justice League won't wait for us forever..." Hal manages, sounding unconvincing even to his own ears.

Guy feels solid and warm under him, and much as he could deny it, this is an aspect of their old fights he did miss. Now, without the old hatred and only with a healthy tinge o competitiveness, being physical like this with Guy feels surprisingly... right.

Guy catches his eyes, looking oddly earnest "We haven't even begun to have fun..."

As Guy starts to close the distance between their lips, Hal, swallows, loudly even to his own ears, but he doesn't move away.

When moments before their lips would touch their communicators sound, an annoyed Batman berating them for their lateness, Hal doesn't know whether he's more relieved or disappointed.


	6. Star Wars AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT written for comic drabbles but at Tumblr for the 3 sentences fic meme. I got carried away so this is a bit longer. 
> 
> The prompt given to me by scribeprotra @ tumblr was Guy/Kyle Star Wars AU. This isn't really shippy at this point tho. I might continue this some day... 
> 
> I don't have too good of a grasp on the Guy/Kyle dynamic yet, but I tried my best. Guy is Warrior in this as you can see from the description. 
> 
> Warnings: vague mentions of violence/killing

The dozens of Jawas creep closer and and closer, red eyes flashing ominously from under their hoods, firearms pointed at their soon to be victims and still smoking from the first round of shots. Following them a groups of Tusken Raiders looms on the horizon.

The burly man, averse to shirts but fond of gaudy tattoos, nudges the green-clad rookie Jedi to get his attention. The younger man looks to his temporary comrade in arms questioningly. 

“Stop quaking and hold that flashlight of yours upright, will ya?”, the red-head spits, but there’s no malice in the tone of his voice, the quirk of his lips is further indication that to him this constitutes friendly banter. 

“What did they teach ya in that fancy academy of yours, kid? Ya scared of a few sand critters?” he presses on to awaken some fighting spirit in the other. 

“I don’t see you bringing much to the table either”, the Jedi gives the stranger a once over and is clearly unimpressed by his assessment. 

“Look again”, a wide grin spreads over the red-head’s face as his body transforms into a living weapon, protruding guns and blades all over. The younger man’s eyes widen in disbelief, but when he hears the other's half-demonic battle roar, he shakes his bewilderment off and lightsaber at the ready, runs after his companion who’s already knee-deep in Jawas’ corpses.


	7. Awaken, beast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down somewhere in Hal's subconscious Parallax still roams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble I wrote in reply to an ask meme on my Hal rp tumblr (jetsandrings). Title comes from it btw.
> 
> Dedicated to my Sinestro (infearfulday) because she originally asked for it. 
> 
> Meme link http://jetsandrings.tumblr.com/post/69536402723/send-me-awaken-beast-and-my-muse-will-show-yours
> 
> Original post http://jetsandrings.tumblr.com/post/69550421209/awaken-beast
> 
> As anything else involving Parallax this is of course mildly disturbing but no particular warnings apply.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror in the middle of shaving Hal feels a familiar rush in his blood, an dull thudding in his ears and what he would otherwise think were the signs of an impending migraine.

But all put together he knows better than that.

A shiver runs along his spine. He grabs onto the sink feeling like he is close to fainting. 

The last thing he registers before he blacks out is the sight of his temples turned white again and a quiet whisper, so quiet it’s more like a thought of his own “I’m back”.


	8. No coping out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth Lanterns and party game shenanigans, kissing included. Friendly Hal/Kyle and a mention of Kyle/Jenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another meme reply at my Hal RP tumblr (jetsandrings), dedicated to iforgemyownfuture who is my Kyle and originally asked for it. 
> 
> Original post http://jetsandrings.tumblr.com/post/74230764858
> 
> Meme link http://jetsandrings.tumblr.com/post/74226515506/cause-why-not

Kyle’s never been much of a birthday thrower but Jenny had insisted it would be a great opportunity for all the Earth Lanterns to meet up. 

After the usual cake business and the distribution of gifts they soon end up playing stupid party games. At first ironically but then not so much...

A game of bottle has Hal forced to kiss Kyle. All eyes are on them and it’s not a moment Hal relishes, but Jenny nods her head and he takes that as a sign to go. Kyle, after the initial shock, looks Hal warmly in the eyes and actually smiles. 

Hal slowly shuffles towards him, takes his face in his hands and presses his lips to Kyle’s. It’s a proper kiss, because those were the rules, no coping out or it doesn’t count, but still Hal can’t bring himself to treat this as anything more than a friendly gesture so the kiss ends up being one of the most gentle and chaste ones he’s ever had.


	9. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Hal/Sinestro after they'd worked out a lot of their anger issues... but there are things Hal misses about the early days of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another meme reply at my Hal RP tumblr (jetsandrings), dedicated to infearfulday who is my Sinestro and originally asked for it.
> 
> Original post http://jetsandrings.tumblr.com/post/74229478176/im-particularly-clever-today-so-i-forgot-to
> 
> Meme link http://jetsandrings.tumblr.com/post/74226515506/cause-why-not
> 
> Warning for some mild mentions of violence and aggressive make-outs. Also the relationship I RP with my partner is not exactly wholesome and issue free (but that's Hal and Sinestro so what else is new?) and this drabble reflects it.

Nowadays Hal rarely finds himself _truly_ mad at Sinestro. The days of them forcefully shoving each other at walls and kissing to bruise or even draw blood are long over.

But that doesn’t mean Hal never gets _nostalgic_.

On those days he presses, not shoves, Sinestro against a wall, carefully calculating not to have him hit it with too much force. And kisses him on the edge of painfully, trying to take his breath away.

And then breaks the kiss apart, looks him in the eyes and gently cradles the side of his face with his hand.


	10. Per aspera ad astra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the tumblr 3 sentence AU meme. Prompt "Halsinestro college Au" given to me by fallacyfinale.

Hal had chosen to go for an additional credit in Latin as all the seniors had been saying the Latin teacher was the most lenient and easy-going grandma on campus. 

Little did he expect she would take half a year’s sick leave with the class being taught by the devil himself instead. 

The moment the tall, stern man entered the classroom and gave the students and extended glare, with his eyes staying particularly long on Hal, Hal knew his life was going to turn into hell.


End file.
